


All Night

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: like a lost stubborn hurt deer, takumi finally accepts kiba treating his wounds
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 15





	All Night

Takumi holds his arm, gritting his teeth. He slumps down the street, the defeated Orphenoch fading into dust down the road behind him. 

Takumi groans, this time it hit him harder than usual, the opponent having been a strong one. 

The clouds are accumulating and his bike isn't far, but he is not sure he can ride. 

He sighs, looking up to the sky as a few drops of rain start to tickle his skin. 

He looks around and recognizes one of the houses of this neighborhood. Doesn't Kiba live around here somewhere? 

But even if he did, Takumi's pride is gnawing at him not to depend on the other. He is used to deal with his problems alone, it only started to change little by little when he had started to live together with Mari and Keitarou. 

He makes it to his bike but has to support himself on the seat trying to put on his helmet when a voice calls out to him. 

"Inui-kun?" 

A figure appears from down the street, light blue shirt and a blue umbrella, Kiba coming back from the groceries. 

The umbrella is being held over Takumi and then Kiba is so close he clearly gets to see what state Takumi is in. 

"You're bruised," he says, "let me treat that." 

"It's fine," Takumi scoffs, trying to turn his back on Kiba but gritting his teeth in pain when trying to climb on his bike. 

"You can't ride like this!" Kiba exclaims, frown almost angry and his big bambi brown eyes full of worry. 

"I said it's fine," Takumi mumbles, but doesn't move any further, not anymore when Kiba drags his arm. 

"Why don't you come up, it's no use driving like this" 

Takumi sighs and wants to retort something when his body gives up and his head slowly sinks against Kiba's chest against his own will, but his body seems to know him better than he does himself. 

Kiba stands there for a moment, the rain pouring down now. Takumi's head against his chest is warm and the gesture of him seeking out security unconsciously is piercing through Kiba's heart. 

Maybe he is more human than he thought. 

They finally move, Takumi half willingly dragging his exhausted body upstairs and onto the silver bed. That's all he remembers before falling asleep. 

*

A few hours must have passed when Takumi wakes up. He sits up straight too fast, grabbing his head in the process at an unpleasant sting.

"You're awake," Kiba smiles as he looks up from below, having sat there with a magazine. He puts it down. "I'm gonna make some tea" 

Takumi doesn't object. He looks around, then down on himself. His shirt is gone, the bloodstained one. Instead, he is wearing one of Kiba's, he assumes, since it is too wide and kind of smells like him too. If he is honest with himself, it calms him down. 

It's opened a little too much and Takumi wants to button up a little but then Kiba comes upstairs with the tea and Takumi looks away, blushing. 

Is it his imagination that Kiba's smile is like the usual, yet different? Somehow it feels like his eyes are lingering longer on his body than they usually would. 

What would Takumi say if he knew he is right? Kiba's gaze lingers there, on the neck, the necklace, the beautiful clavicles and the tempting skin that is showing, giving a little impression of what Takumi's chest looks like. 

Takumi gulps and thanks him for the tea, wanting to pull the blanket up but Kiba's hand stops him. 

Takumi stares at him wide-eyed and Kiba's eyes are soft, with an impression he hadn't seen on him before. His hand is warm on his own and he can't bring himself to pull his own away or push Kiba away. 

The tea is getting cold as Kiba sits down on the edge of the bed, not speaking a word, just looking into Takumi's eyes, and it's only then that Takumi begins to actively think about his lips and how full and kissable they look. 

He parts his own and Kiba is leaning in, slowly, until his lips are almost brushing against Takumi's. 

He doesn't proceed, leaving Takumi confused. 

"Why did you stop?" Takumi whispers against Kiba's lips, and the other shakes his head softly. 

"I guess I wanted some sort of assurance," Kiba says, and all Takumi does is lean forward and press his lips against Kiba's. 

It all seems so unreal to them, being like this together. 

They don't voice it, but somehow they feel the other feels the same. 

The sight of Takumi, sitting there half dressed, with his skin showing, and him acting like this, willing to be touched, is more than irrisistable to Kiba. 

He leans in more, deepening the kiss with the younger boy, one hand sliding into his hair and Takumi gasps into the kiss, accepting the touch. 

His skin feels warm and pleasantly tingly all over, a warmth spreading through his body when Kiba kisses him like that. 

Kiba is affectionate with Takumi, making sure he doesn't hurt him, hand exploring down his neck and slowly to the front, caressing around the bruises. He ghosts his fingertips over a clavicle, leaving the other out before pulling back. 

"Wait here," he then says, "I said I was going to treat your wounds."

"You don't have to," Takumi replies softly, but Kiba shakes his head. He could be stubborn, too. 

"Leave it, it's embarrassing!" Takumi adds with a quieter voice, yet not fully resistant as Kiba comes back with a washcloth and warm water. 

Ignoring him, Kiba dips the washcloth into the water, wringing it and then begins to gently pat the skin on Takumi's bruised clavicle, making the other flinch a little. 

"Sorry," Kiba mumbles under his breath and Takumi watches him continuing on another spot. He begins to breathe evenly and lies back a little, now supporting himself on his elbows, the shirt shifting open a bit and Kiba presses his lips together as one of Takumi's nipples come in sight. 

It is fucking tempting to just lean down and pleasure it, lick it and whatever else is on Kiba's mind that he wants to do with the younger male, but he concentrates on his task for now, finding all the spots where Takumi is hurt and finally, Takumi begins to accept it, it turning gradually into him enjoying being gently touched by Kiba. 

He is so lost into the caring sensation that he makes a little noise of disapproval when Kiba puts the cloth away and Kiba chuckles, leaning in, his face only inches away from Takumi's. 

"If you want to be touched more, that can be arranged," he whispers.

Takumi wants to huff but can't, instead he just nods slowly, and then Kiba's warm tongue is on him, desperate like he had been holding back all this time, yet slow, taking his time to explore. 

Takumi gasps when it drapes along his skin on his clavicle, lapping there sensually, leaving out the bruises but finding all the spots that make Takumi feel good. 

It is warm and moist and feels nice on his skin and Takumi leans his head back a little, the sight being so inviting to Kiba that he can't resist and immediately reaches forward to kiss and nibble on the skin there. 

Takumi supresses a little moan and Kiba humms against his skin. 

"Don't hold back," he whispers, "let me hear you..." 

Takumi presses his lips together but nods, his chest weaving up and down slowly as Kiba's hand begins to explore there almost on its own accord, stroking the skin and sliding inside Takumi's shirt, finding a nipple and pinching it slightly. 

Takumi closes his eyes as Kiba continues his affections. 

"Kiba," Takumi whispers, feeling his body react more and more to the stimuli. He can't help a little blush and Kiba nods, slightly shoving the blanket away. 

Takumi looks so wonderful like this, slightly flushed, with his hair a little messy, sprawled over his shoulders, curls a little wilder than usual, eyes darker and skin a nice shade of pink, he looks so inviting. 

"Would you turn over for me, or does that hurt too much now?" Kiba breathes but Takumi shakes his head, shifting so he is facing the mattress.

The silky shirt shuffles against the sheets and Takumi shifted a little, grateful when the other helps him taking it off. 

Takumi wonders what would happen next, crossing his arms so he could lay his face there, and a few moments pass before he feels something warm and gentle press on his skin. 

Kiba's lips ghost over Takumi's spine, beginning from the very top of his neck and then further down, pressing light kisses there, each one careful and gentle, lips smooching affectionately, not leaving out a spot on his spine and the younger boy lays still, breathing evenly and enjoying the pure intimacy he never thought he would have with another person. 

Kiba makes him feel like this, and Takumi knows somehow that Kiba understands his feelings for him even if he is bad at voicing them.

Takumi doesn't understand how Kiba does it but every time he is in doubt, he is there and is seemingly able to find a simple way out of the situation. 

Kiba's lips on his skin are so soothing, kissing around the bruises from fighting, calming him down. His skin is oozing a warmth that Takumi didn't know he was craving until he felt it. He can't tell where Kiba is going to touch him next and that makes it exciting somehow. 

They take all the time they want, having all night. 

Kiba enjoys being with Takumi like this, finding himself seeking out for the boy's closeness again and again. 

He takes the freedom to unbutton his own shirt while kissing down Takumi's spine, enjoying how the slender body archs up into his touch here and there and the little noises Takumi tries to hide by mumbling into his arm. 

Kiba swears he could do this all night, and maybe he will. 

His hand joins his tongue and he let's his fingers travel down the side of Takumi's chest, and up again, nails scratching slowly. 

He wants to do so much more, but that has to wait until Takumi has recovered. 

For tonight, he will continue like this, spoiling and caressing the younger man until the sun rises. 

Kiba can't wait.


End file.
